


Loose Fingers

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [7]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Comfort, Guilt, Hogan Shot, Hospital, Pressure, ambulance, bow and arrow, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Carter is testing out the new bow and arrow he's finished. But what happens when he looses control and the arrow flies into Colonel Hogan's room and wounds him? Will Carter get transferred? Will Carter ever get over this? Will Hogan survive or trust Carter again?This story is based on the episode "Drums Along The Dusseldorf" (Season 3, Episode 30).
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Loose Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of a request as well as an idea I've had for a while. I'm glad that I finally have it done. Please read and enjoy!

Carter’s POV:  
“Come on Carter, be careful with that,” Newkirk told me once he saw me holding the bow and arrow. 

“I know what I’m doing with it,” I said as I notched an arrow and held the bow up to shoot, “See? You just aim and -” 

Before I could tell him what to do next, my fingers slipped as the arrow went flying. The weight and strength needed to keep the string back was just too much, I overcalculated my own strength. 

I held my breath as I watched the arrow fly into Colonel Hogan’s room. I hope to God it didn’t hit him. I don’t know what I’d do if it did. 

“Colonel Hogan? Are you okay?” I asked as I ran to his room with Newkirk, LeBeau, and Kinch following me. 

I was the first in his room but I didn’t move any further than the doorway. I was to shocked at the sight before me to move. I was frozen with Colonel Hogan on the ground with an arrow… my arrow in his chest. 

“Move over Carter,” Newkirk said as he shoved his way past me to get to the Colonel, “Colonel Hogan? Can you hear me?” 

“Mmm,” he moaned as he tried to turn towards Newkirk. 

“No,” Newkirk said as he steadied Colonel Hogan before he applied pressure to the wound, “You have to stay still sir. LeBeau! Go get Wilson! Kinch! Go get Klink!” 

I left with LeBeau and Klink and ran to the secret bunk so I could hide downstairs. No one needs me around right now, I’ll just get in the way. I’ll just cause more harm, I mean, I’ve already shot the Colonel with an arrow. I don’t want to cause him or anyone else more pain. 

\-----Klink’s Office-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“Don’t you prisoners know how to knock?” I asked as Sergeant Kinchole entered my office. 

“Sorry sir but it’s Colonel Hogan! He’s been shot!” he exclaimed. 

“Shot? I didn’t hear any gunshots,” I said as I shot up out of my seat to follow him. 

“That’s because there wasn’t any. He was shot with an arrow,” he explained as we ran to the barracks. 

“Arrow? Who had an arrow?” I asked as we entered the building. 

“Don’t worry about that now sir,” he told me as he pointed to Hogan’s office, “He’s in there. LeBeau should be here with Wilson any minute.” 

“Go and have Helga phone for an ambulance. I don’t care if the wound is minor, I’m not taking any chances,” I ordered as I entered his room to see Newkirk applying pressure to Hogan’s chest. 

“Colonel Klink!” Newkirk exclaimed as he looked up from his commanding officer for a moment. 

“How is he?” I asked as I crouched down next to the two, “Is he conscious?” 

“Going in and out. He must be in a lot of pain,” he sighed, “Where is LeBeau with the bloody Doctor?” 

“Here!” Wilson said as he ran in and started to check over Hogan, “When was he hit?” 

“Can’t be more than 10 minutes ago sir,” Newkirk started, “We were testing out the new bow we made. We thought it would improve our chances of improving our game.” 

“What game?” I asked as Wilson continued his assessment. 

“We shoot an arrow with a rubber tip at a picture of one of us blindfolded. Whoever it lands on has to tell us something that we don’t know about them and we have to guess if it’s true or not. The test works better with a real arrow so we can get the weight of the drawstring right,” he answered, “It was just fun sir.” 

“We will be having a long talk about this later,” I told him before I looked at Wilson, “How is he?” 

“He’ll be fine if we get him to a hospital soon,” he said, “He’s lost a lot of blood and his breathing is shallow.” 

“I’ve called for an ambulance. They should be here shortly,” I told him, “Newkirk, would you mind accompanying me with Hogan to the hospital?” 

“Of course sir,” he said just before the medics arrived. 

I watched as the medics carefully placed Hogan on the stretcher before they piled everyone in the ambulance and sped off. 

Carter’s POV:  
How could I be so stupid? I saw Colonel Hogan pacing back and forth in his office and still shot the arrow. That was such a dumb mistake, one that could cost Colonel Hogan his life. How could I be so reckless? 

“Carter?” Kinch asked, “You okay?” 

“Fine,” I answered as I crossed my arms, “How’s Colonel Hogan?” 

“Wilson says he’s going to live,” he told me, “You know this wasn’t your fault, right? It was an accident?” 

“How could you say that it wasn’t my fault? I was the one with the bow and arrow! I was the one that let it loose! I was the one that shot Colonel Hogan,” I exclaimed as I threw my hands up, “What if the Colonel doesn’t make it? I can’t live with myself if he doesn’t Kinch. I can’t live with the fact that I ended Colonel Hogan’s life, especially with an act so reckless.” 

“He’s not going to die Andrew. He will pull through. I mean, it’s Colonel Hogan we’re talking about. He’s been through worse and still made it through,” he told me as he walked closer to me. 

“But I still shot him! What if he hates me? What if he has me transferred? Should I start packing now?” I asked with tears in my eyes. 

“He doesn’t hate you. He knows it was an accident. He knows we wouldn’t hurt him, he trusts us,” he answered, “There’s no need for anyone to be packing. He’ll be fine and we’ll be fine.” 

“Then what should I do? I don’t know what to do with myself until he’s back,” I told him as I wiped my eyes. 

“How about you help me get some of Colonel Hogan’s things together? Grab some of his clothes and books he likes to read. He will be stuck in the hospital for a couple of days before they release him,” he offered, “I can talk to Klink into letting you visit him when he comes back.” 

“Thank you!” I said, “I will go and make sure Colonel Hogan has everything he needs! He can count on me.” 

\-----At the Hospital (After Surgery)-----  
Carter’s POV:  
“Kinch thought I should bring over some of your books so you had something to do while you were here, so here they are,” I said as I set them on the table before I turned around to leave. 

“Carter,” Colonel Hogan said, “Sit down.” 

“Yes sir,” I told him as I sat down. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened Carter, you know that right?” he asked. 

“How could you say that? I shot you sir? I could’ve killed you!” I exclaimed as I looked at him, “You’re stuck in the hospital because of me.” 

“It was an accident. Besides, the arrow had an equal chance of hitting someone else, the wall, window, or a bunk as it did me. Normally I shut my door when I’m trying to come up with a plan but this time I didn’t. Wrong place. Wrong time,” he shrugged, “I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me or anyone one else on the team. I do not blame you Andrew. It was an accident.” 

“You really mean that sir?” I asked, “You don’t blame me? You won’t have me transferred for what I did?” 

“Transferred?” he asked as he looked at me with surprise, “Why on earth would I transfer you? You’re a vital part to our team Carter, we need you.” 

“You do?” I asked, still not believing me. 

“Yes,” he answered, “You are a crucial part of our operation. You are our light and humor during the dark times. You think outside the box and have ideas and suggestions that no one even thought of. You build fantastic bombs and decoy bombs that are very important during our missions. Besides, can you imagine one of us trying to do what you do? We’d probably blow ourselves and everyone around us on our first day. We can’t have that now can we?” 

“No,” I said as I smiled at the thought of Newkirk trying to build a bomb, “No, that would be bad.” 

“Exactly,” he said as he nodded, “You are needed here Carter. Now, I don’t want to hear anymore about you being transferred. Got it?” 

“Got it,” I said, grateful that Colonel Hogan is letting me stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it was a little different from my normal Hogan's Heroes stories, given that it focused on Carter more than Hogan. However, I still like it and I hope you do too. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you thought there'd be more Hogan whump or a Hogan centric theme, don't worry. I have more ideas (at least 3) that fit that criteria and hope to have those up soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
